First Friend
by Pokegirl185
Summary: Ib was bullied by Mary, but a certain purplette helps her. Garry x Ib (Ib- 16 years old. Garry- 17 years old.)
1. First Friend!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib or its characters!**

**Me: Sorry, but some characters might be OOC!**

"Leave the school you freak!"one girl yelled rudely.

"Yeah, you don't belong!" another girl yelled. Her name was Mary. She has long blonde curly hair and blue colored eyes. She pushed a girl to the ground. Ib. Ib has brown hair that just falls past her shoulder-blades and maroon colored eyes.

16-year-old Ib just stayed silent and didn't say a word. She was used to the critisism and bullying that she would face at school. People shoved her and snapped at her because of one reason: her eyes. Ib personally liked them and she thought the color red was beautiful, but other people apparantly didn't think so.

When the she was in the middle of getting kicked by the same person who shoved her, a mysterious person blocked the attack. He has light purple hair with darker streaks on the top and lavander colored eyes. He looked about 17-years-old. **(A/N: Yeah, sorry! I changed their ages too!)**

"Leave her alone!" he commanded sternly.

Instantly, Mary's eyes turned into hearts and she obeyed immediately and left. He started to sweat-drop.**(A/N: I know Mary hates Garry in the game, but I decided to change it for this story.)**

The mysterious young man turned to see Ib wide-eyed. He offered his hand to help her stand up and he watched as she hesitated before grabbing his hand.

"What's your name, miss?" he inquired politely.

"Ib." she answered softly.

"Beautiful name." he complimented. She blushed a dull shade of pink at this.

"My name is Garry." he said.

"Thank you for saving me, Garry." Ib thanked.

"No problem, I hate seeing people get hurt."Garry replied.

Ib stared at him strangely for a while and Garry asked, "What's the problem?"

"D-don't you think i'm a freak?" Ib asked sadly while looking down.

"Why would I think you're a freak?" he asked, clearly confused.

"B-because of my eye color." she stammered, still looking down.

Garry stared down at her for a moment and unexpectedly pulled her into a warm embrace. Ib blushed and tensed up immediately. When she finally calmed down, she hugged him back. After what seemed like forever, they finally released each other and Garry replied, "No I don't think you're a freak. Hey Ib, can I ask you a question."

"Sure." Ib responded.

"Would you like to be friends?" he inquired.

For a second, Ib's eyes widened before she exclaimed, "Yes!"

She hugged him quickly and she was so happy. She made her first friend! Garry chuckled at her reaction.

"Wow...you sure are happy." he commented with another chuckle.

"Of course! You're my first friend!"she said, jumping up and down happily.

"How about we make a better life now?" he asked, reaching out his hand once again.

"Yeah." Ib accepted his hand and was engulfed in another embrace, but this time Garry and Ib were going to start over again, **together...**

**Me: I feel like I didn't try too hard. Well, review please! If you guys would like me to make another chapter, then please tell me in the reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Problems!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ib or its characters!**

Chapter: 2

**Hey! Thanks to the reviewers to this story!**

**To:** PassionMusic

**Reply:** Thank you! I wanted to try something new!

**To: **IchigoHatake

**Reply: **Thanks for the compliment!

**To: **Rody (Guest)

**Reply: **I'm glad you expected another chapter!

**To: **Midnight (Guest)**  
Reply: **Glad you loved it!

_**And here is the continuation...**_

The very next day Ib and Garry walked in hand-in-hand together in the school halls. As students started to murmur among themselves rude things about them, Ib and Garry ignored them and smiled to themselves happily. But that happy mood was a bit ruined when they saw Mary approaching them. When she was close to them, Mary ignored Ib and greeted Garry instead.

"Hi Garry!" Mary exclaimed enthusiastically with a fake smile plastered on her face.

This didn't help since both Garry and Ib could easily see that through it.

"Uh..hello Mary." the purple-haired boy answered a bit firmly. He protectively placed Ib behind him to keep her safe from the blonde-haired girl in-front of them.

"Hello Ib. Don't worry, I'm your friend. Right?" Mary tilted her with fake innocence. Ib shook her head slightly and held Garry's hand tightly as if to find comfort.

The blonde-haired girl's attitude instantly changed in the blink of an eye from happy to slightly enraged.

Mary clenched her fists tightly. Mary still kept the same fake smile on her face.

"Garry, why are you with **that**?" the blonde-haired girl questiond a bit calmly, pointing at the brunette known as Ib. Ib looked a bit hurt that Mary would call and think of her as a "that" and this didn't go unnoticed by Garry.

He hugged her to give her comfort. Ib looked up at Garry and gave him a thankful smile, but the problem was that Mary got madder than she already was.

Suddenly, Mary was blinded by rage and pushed Ib from Garry's arms to the floor and started pulling her hair and scratching her. The poor Maroon-eyed girl had tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. Before the situation got worse, a teacher, Mrs. Lily, separated Mary from Ib. At the time that Mrs. Lily separated Mary from Ib, Garry grabbed Ib gently by the waist and let her sob into his chest while he placed his arms around her.

"Mary Guertena, go to the principal's office right **now**!" Mrs. Lily commanded firmly.

"But-" the blonde-haired girl was interrupted by Mrs. Lily.

"No buts!" Mrs. Lily interrupted, raising her voice a bit.

"Ugh, fine." Mary got away from Mrs. Lily and started walking to the principal's office. As she disappeared in the distance, Mrs. Lily turned her face to look at Ib. Her eyes held sympathy. Ib had scratches on her arms and legs and her hair was a mess from the hair pulling.

Mrs. Lily looked at Garry and said, "Garry, can you please take Ib to the infirmary?" He nodded as a reply. Mrs. Lily left.

"Ib can you walk?" Garry questioned, looking down at her for a reply. She silently shook her head.

He let go of her for a second a carried her bride-style.

When they were on their way to the infirmary, Ib finally spoke,

"Thank you for being my friend Garry."

Garry blinked in surprise, but he smiled at her and answered, "I'll try to protect you always Ib."

These exact words got a sincere smile from her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she blushed as red as her Maroon-colored eyes.

When they finally arrived, the nurse's eyes looked sad when she saw Ib.

"My goodness, can you please sit down?" the nurse inquired. Garry placed Ib down and the nurse started to apply medicine on Ib's wounds.

When the nurse placed the last bandage, Garry looked at Ib and asked, "Are you sure you want to stay in school?"

Ib nodded. Garry sighed, but replied, "Alright, but I'm going to be with you to make sure you don't get hurt, alright?"  
Ib answered, "Okay, Garry."

When they both arrived at class, it so happened that Mrs. Lily was their teacher for that period of the day. She dismissed their tardy and told them to go to their seats. They did as she said.

For the rest of the day, Mary didn't come to any of the classes that she was in with them...

**A/N: For the next chapter I will write what happened with Mary at the principal's office!**


End file.
